


Darkness and his Love

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkness, Depression, Emotionless, F/M, Hope, Kisses, Love, Markiplier - Freeform, Red writes, Romance, Self-Hatred, darkness and his love, hidding, his love, pinning, poem, prince of hell, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Darkness has his Rose and Rose has her thorns.





	Darkness and his Love

Red~

A kiss on the lips is all it took to break her down. Maybe it wasn't so much as breaking as calming. It made her forget her train of thought for a second, and just focus on the other. She could think more logically afterwards, as long as she didn't work herself up again. 

She was gentle. Her voice an odd tone, yet soothing all the same. Her skin pale, with marks of natural darkness in its respected places. He felt as if he needed her. So many times had he refused to need, yet here she was. Slowly changing his thoughts, making him want to do anything too make this girl stay. To make her his.

He pulled her as close as physically possible. His arms went completely around the small of her waist. Her hands were in his hair and on his chest. Her foot was popped up in the slightest and she was the slightest bit bent backwards. She wasn't skinny per say, just chubby. Yet she carried herself well. 

He could feel her warmth radiating on him. She was colder than most of her kind, yet the perfect temperature for Dark. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. He was afraid of her running. Afraid that she would notice him for the monster he is. The kiss lasting for ages because of this.

Once she finally pulled back, he tried to move for her neck. She rolled her lips in a slight bit and gently tugged on his hair to get him to stop. He resisted for a second, before coming back up and starring her in the eyes. Her eyes were the lightest of blues, that at times turned grey. 

The hand in his hair moved more towards the top and started stroking. She gave him once more a small peck of the lips, before resting her forehead on his. He calmed her down, as well as she calmed him down. He was the king of darkness, and she was a queen who might as well be a rose. 

Her beauty was great, yet pride not there. She was meek and kind, but life want not fair. She doubted and doubted herself and her motives, yet mainly pure intentions stayed in her mind. She cried very often, yet would smile the brightest in the room. She would sing with the voice of a siren, yet call herself awful. She would bake with a heart and mind so strong, yet when decorations came to pass she would be so very dissatisfied.

Dark tried so many things. On days she avoided mirrors her stood by her. On days where she would poke and jab, he would hold her hands. On days she cried, he wiped her tears. Yes he could make her happy at times, but only for a very small while. It was never enough time for him. He wanted to see her smile all the time, like she truly meant it. 

Her darkness wasn't like his. He was born with it, and raised from birth with this. She had gotten it eleven years in. He felt satisfaction and security easily. She was scared of shadows at times. He was almost always a calm soul. She would panic and stress to the point of illness.

Dark never understood why his Rose would be this way. Why couldn't she see the perfection everyone else did. Little did he know, she had her own form of darkness that resided deep within her soul.


End file.
